


No puedo apartar mis ojos de ti

by LeidyCC



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Almas gemelas, Amigos a amantes, M/M, One-Shot, Pre-Canon, Romance, Vida Escolar, Vida actual, soft
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:26:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29697081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeidyCC/pseuds/LeidyCC
Summary: Cientos de mujeres y este hombre de cabello rosado, hermoso y peligroso, es el único capaz de moverle el piso a Kojiro.
Relationships: Nanjo Kojiro | Joe/Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	No puedo apartar mis ojos de ti

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! Este es mi primer trabajo para el Matchablossom~~~
> 
> Me encanta esta serie, me encanta Cherry, me fascina este par tan explosivo!!!! y me moría de ganas por escribirles algo. El cap7 fue un shock para mi al verlos jovencitos, especialmente por Cherry, e hice algunas suposiciones considerando la poca información que hay del canon jajaja
> 
> En resumen, algo demasiado dulce y suave para un par que pareciera a punto de matarse cada que se ven jajaja ¡Pero espero les agrade!

**.**

**.**

Se encontraban en la parte más recóndita de la azotea del edificio, lejanos al bullicio de los estudiantes que llevaban a cabo sus actividades deportivas de la tarde. Kaoru estaba herido, luego de haberse metido en una pelea con un grupo de delincuentes de otra escuela, y Kojiro trataba la herida sangrienta del labio con una servilleta de papel, lo más decente que encontró para ello, pues ir hasta la enfermería no era ni siquiera una opción.

Kaoru permanecía bastante tranquilo, el fuego de hacía unos momentos por la rabia ya extinto y suplantado por una calma tensa, dejándose cuidar como si nada hubiera pasado, como si fuera cualquier cosa. Kojiro sabía muy bien que este había ido a él porque en muy pocos confiaba, especialmente estando en esas andadas, y aunque estaba consciente de la fuerza y la destreza de Kaoru (que su apariencia no engañara a nadie) esa vez sí que se preocupó.

-No te duermas.- fue la advertencia que dio Kojiro dándose cuenta como el rostro, tan encendido hacía unos momentos, comenzaba a apagarse.

No hubo respuesta, Kaoru solo abrió mejor los ojos y miró cualquier cosa menos a Kojiro; obediente, pero reacio a la vez. Kojiro palpó la herida un poco más, tan cuidadoso como podía, hasta que la sangre finalmente se detuvo. Había otras heridas, marcas que se oscurecían cada vez más y rasguños ya rojizos, pero el golpe en el labio inferior había sido feroz. Por suerte, ya se veía un poquito mejor.

Cuando Kojiro alejó las manos del rostro, al menos ya no había sangre derramándose, Kaoru se echó en el suelo, un brazo cubriendo su frente como si estuviera listo para una siesta, definitivamente su humor era terrible. Esta vez, Kojiro no lo detuvo.

-¿Se ve mal?- luego de un rato la voz carrasposa de Kaoru se escuchó. Sonó indiferente, pero era obvio que seguía muy enojado por lo ocurrido.

-¿Tú que crees?- Kojiro quiso ser sarcástico, imponiéndose también, pero realmente reveló un reclamo mezclado con genuina preocupación.

En respuesta Kaoru frunció las cejas, sus ojos entreabiertos bajo su brazo, y se pasó la lengua por el labio lastimado, justo a un lado de la perforación. Por supuesto, reaccionó al dolor y al ardor.

La familia Sakurayashiki era bastante estricta, manteniendo una etiqueta tradicional que muy poco se veían en esos tiempos modernos, y la actitud de Kaoru podía tomarse como rebeldía pura hacia ellos. Sin embargo, Kaoru había sido consciente de un 90% de sus actos (lo que acababa de pasar era parte de ese 10% impulsivo) y en realidad se mantenía luchando para ser más libre, para ser más él... Y Kojiro no podía darle la espalda. Se conocían desde hacía mucho tiempo; eran compañeros de clase, de _skate_ , de peleas… ¿De la vida? Eran dos mitades tan opuestas que juntas formaban una combinación sin igual, explosiva e increíble.

Para Kojiro, criado en una familia más común y tranquila, Kaoru era una persona muy particular... Y no podía despegarse de este tan fácilmente, estaba completamente atrapado en su encanto único.

El silencio que se formó hacía pensar demasiado a Kojiro y, no habiendo despegado la mirada del muchacho en el suelo, notó como este cerraba los ojos con molestia. Entonces, por instinto movió una mano y la colocó sobre la que cubría la mitad de la cara ajena, cubriéndole un poco más de la luz del día. La expresión de Kaoru se relajó al fin y apretó la mano con la suya, entrelazando suavemente los dedos. Kojiro no tenía intenciones de moverse por un rato y solo vio a Kaoru dormir. 

**.**

El restaurante lleva un par de horas cerrado, pero Kaoru se apoya sobre la barra acompañado de una copa redonda y una botella de vino tinto vacía. Aparentemente, su rabia y estrés fueron descargados con éxito gracias al fino alcohol.

Kojiro está sentado a un lado, lugar que tomó hace un rato una vez acabó con la limpieza, fijándose detenidamente en su invitado para nada inesperado, en especial a esas horas de la noche. Kaoru simplemente apareció, cansado y estresado, le pidió de comer y de beber y ahí se halla ahora, en estado de embriagues luego de beberse la botella entera (De vez en cuando Kojiro robaba un sorbo de la copa, ganándose el desprecio del otro, pero llegó un momento en el que este se resignó a compartir con él... No, realmente estaba bien con tener compañía como la suya para beber)

Admirar a Kaoru así de tranquilo, descansando la cabeza en una mano y con rostro sonrosado, le causa una inofensiva gracia a Kojiro. Conoce a este hombre desde que era muy joven, convirtiéndose en cómplices inseparables, y tenerlo ahí en esos instantes después todo lo que han pasado en tantos años... Es satisfactorio.

Entonces, incapaz de apartar la mirada del otro, nota una marca pequeña, tan diminuta que solo con su cercanía y atención puede distinguirse, en el labio inferior de Kaoru... Es la perforación que en su adolescencia se hizo con tanta determinación y que desde hace mucho no tiene uso. Los recuerdos llegan al azar, uno tras otro como una película acelerada, y Kojiro coloca distraídamente un pulgar sobre la marca frotando suavemente la delicada piel.

Cientos de mujeres a su alrededor y es este hombre, _hermoso y peligroso_ , el único que le _mueve el piso_.

-¿Vas a besarme o no?-

La voz profunda y torpe, los ojos dorados cristalinos y adormitados, el color en las mejillas en armonía con el cabello rosado... Envían un fuerte golpe al _débil_ corazón de Kojiro.

-En tus sueños.- y no desaprovecha la oportunidad para fastidiarlo, pero la sonrisa en su rostro es conmovida y coqueta a la vez. Un gesto que nació por Kaoru y que solo aparta para este.

Kaoru resopla y gira la cabeza, más rojo ahora por el disgusto y la vergüenza, y Kojiro disfruta tanto de esa expresión que se inclina y marca la mejilla expuesta... Un tierno beso para un par que vive entre palabrotas y golpes.

Las miradas se encuentran nuevamente, dorado y rojizo en sintonía, y no pasa mucho para que la distancia se termine y se besen adecuadamente; saboreando los labios, esta vez con gusto al vino, a los que ya están tan acostumbrados. 

**.**

**.**

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer~
> 
> Disculpen los posibles errores y/o incoherencias.
> 
> Espero tener más oportunidades para escribir con ellos!!


End file.
